seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part XII
Not sorry for the hiatus Paine's ship continues to rumble, and the trio struggle to maintain their footing. Cracks suddenly begin to appear in the deck, and in a flash, dozens of hatchets fly out of the deck, where they are pulled toward Paine, carrying a metal shield. Issac: More hatchets? What's supposed to be scary about that? Paine: Oh, you shall soon find out, Issac D. Tremau. SPINNING AX RIOT! Paine sends all the hatchets flying off the shield, and they fly in every direction. Paine then gathers up his strength and sends the shield flying to his right. However, not everything is as it seems. Drew: His shield! It's going in a circle! Issac: It must have a string attached to it... Hugeo: GUYS! GET OUT OF THE WAY! Hugeo manages to block a large number of the hatchets with a rock wall, but many still pass by. Issac uses his monkey reflexes to dodge the hatchets coming his way, and Drew covers herself with the Scattershield. Paine: Kakakakakaka...Now, let the worst of the attack begin. Indeed, the hatchets are attracted to the spinning shield, but the fast movement means that the hatchets are moving in all different directions. Paine: No person can dodge these forever, Devil Fruit powers or not! How long will you last, I wonder? Issac: I've trained my reflexes and weapons to a great degree over this past week! This is nothing! Issac continues to easily deflect the hatchets with his staffs. However... Hugeo: ISSAC! WATCH OU- In the blink of an eye, Paine leaps at Issac, fist at the ready. Issac can't counter in time and is sent slamming into the wall of the ship. Issac: Urggg... Paine: How long will it be before a hatchet gets lucky, I wonder? However, Hugeo begins to rush toward Issac. Hugeo: I'm not letting him get hit, you bastard! Paine: Hugeo...THIS IS A FIGHT! ONLY FOCUS ON ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! *Leaps toward Hugeo* Drew: You take care of him, Hugeo! I'll protect Issac! Hugeo breathes a sigh of relief and turns around as he counters Paine with a rock fist. Hugeo: Thanks...urgg... Issac: Drew...let me go back... Drew: In your condition? You'd just die again! Don't worry about the hatchets, though. I think I have an idea...! Scattershield: Release! Drew releases the balls from her shield, many of which latch onto the flying hatchets. They then send an electric discharge, causing many of the hatchets' magnetic attraction to be disrupted and the hatchets to fall on the ground. Drew: Yes! It worked! Cut to Paine's and Hugeo's standoff. Although Hugeo's arm is pure rock, Paine somehow is pushing Hugeo back. Hugeo: Aggg...no! With great force, Paine manages to shatter Hugeo's rock arm, pushing Hugeo back a few feet. Hugeo, though stunned, manages to reform his arm. Hugeo: Gah...you're so strong... Paine: Indeed I am! You may have trained for a week, but I...have trained for 10 years! No pirate has ever been a match for me! Hugeo: We'll see about that...! Paine: Oh Hugeo...have you looked to the left? Hugeo looks and to his shock sees an axe flying toward him. Before he can react, the axe lodges in his side, and Hugeo falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Paine: Figures. Now where are Kraft and his real pirates? I want a real fight, come on! Issac: You're gonna get a real fight, you bastard! Paine: Oh look, the boy's up and walking again. How... We see him counter Drew, who had leaped toward him from behind, hand-drawn ax in hand. ...EXPECTED OF YOU. Copying my style, eh girl? Drew: Shut up! Drew and Paine face off, and Issac prepares to head over to them, when he hears Hugeo calling him from the deck. Hugeo: Issac...I know what we need to do...! *whispers more, unheard* Issac: Whoa! You're right! Why did I not think of that before! Issac joins Drew, and pulls out his staffs. He and Drew then exchange some warm-up blows with Paine. Issac, whispering: Drew! Here's the plan! We need to cut down that magnet to stop the hatchets flying around! Drew: Got it. I have an idea, so cover me for now! Issac and Paine continue clashing, while Drew bends over her shield. Paine: Why are you not helping your friend, girl? You will be the next to die! Drew: You want to attack me now? All right then. Paine shakes off Issac and lunges toward Drew. She blocks his fist with her shield, but Paine's fist has hit a spring! The recoil causes Paine to be thrown back several feet, briefly stunning him. Drew: Now, Issac! Take this and jump! Drew throws Issac a sword, and lays down her Scattershield as Issac jumps off it, straight in the path of the shield. What luck! This is his only chance. He swings the sword right through the string. The shield is sent flying into the water. The sudden lack of a magnetic presence causes the hatchets to succumb to gravity again and fall to the ground. Issac lands back on the deck in triumph. Issac: Your little trick is over, Paine. Now we shall finish the fight. Paine: Oh yes...this fight certainly will be finished, but not in the way you expect! Paine rips his coat open, revealing a large sheet of metal inside! Paine: Body Magnet...ACTIVATE! Several of the hatchets are behind Drew and Issac, and the two look back in shock to see them trembling. Before they can react, several hatchets are flying toward them... And then Hugeo appears and pushes them out of the way, getting hit by at least five hatchets. Paine: Ha! So you weren't dead! After that foolish gesture, however, it appears you've put the final nail in your coffin! Hugeo: I don't think so! That's because I let myself get hit by that hatchet before! That was so my plan could work! Paine: ...what plan?! Hugeo: You must have not looked very closely, but that hatchet never hit my flesh! That's because I ate the Magu Magu no Mi, allowing me to turn into magma. These axes now are getting the same treatment, and this time they're going all the way... Hugeo's chest then turns into magma, and the hatchets come flying out, still being attracted to Paine's Body Magnet. Now, however, they are covered in hot magma. Before Paine can react, he is hit by these hatchets, which burn straight through his magnet and hit his body. Paine screams in, well, pain, and falls on his knees. Paine: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAGGHHH! NO! NO! I COULDN'T...THESE ROOKIES COULDN'T HAVE BEATEN ME! I AM...I AM...huh... *Paine collapses on the ground* Issac: Wait...did we really just defeat him? Drew: Oh, man! Suddenly, Paine's ship is rocked due to Nervan ramming his ship into it. Kal then leaps onto the deck. Kal: "Iron Head" Kal Rydan is here to save the day! You're going down, Pai-WAAAAAAAAAAA! P-PAINE'S ALREADY DEFEATED? H-HOW? unless... *looks at the trio* HOW DID YOU DO THIS? AGAIN??!! Issac: I say just leave it...to luck! Nervan: Paine and his top three executives have all been defeated, and the last of his crew is being routed! The battle is won! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc